The present invention provides novel compounds. More particularly, the present invention provides novel renin-inhibiting peptide analogs. Most particularly, the present invention provides renin-inhibitory compounds having a lactam pseudo dipeptide at positions 8 and 9 as compared to the renin substrate. The renin inhibitors provided herein are useful for the diagnosis and control of renin-dependent hypertension.
Renin is an endopeptidase which specifically cleaves a particular peptide bond of its substrate (angiotensinogen), of which the N-terminal sequence in equine substrate is for example: ##STR1## as found by L. T. Skeggs et al, J. Exper. Med. 106, 439 (1957). Human renin substrate has a different sequence as recently discovered by D. A. Tewkesbury et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 99, 1311 (1981). It may be represented as follows: ##STR2## and having the sequence to the left of the arrow (.dwnarw.) being as designated in formula IA above.
Renin cleaves angiotensinogen to produce angiotensin I, which is converted to the potent pressor angiotensin II. A number of angiotensin I converting enzyme inhibitors are known to be useful in the treatment of hypertension. Inhibitors of renin are also useful in the treatment of hypertension.